


Why Hotaru Was Gone

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Michiru glanced at a barren chair as she played the violin in a room.





	Why Hotaru Was Gone

I don't own Sailor Moon characters.

 

Michiru glanced at a barren chair as she played the violin in a room. She recalled Hotaru always sitting near her until recently.   
Hotaru was never going to be with her another time. A sudden smile formed on Michiru's face. She heard Hotaru as she played near new stuffed animals. 

 

THE END


End file.
